thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trains
Star Trains 'is a video game released by Activision in 2015 for the Wii and The 3DS. It is a crossover between Star Fox and Thomas The Tank Engine. Backstory The evil Diesel 10 was once a brilliant scientist working for the North Western Railway. However, he took his research too far, and the devastating effects on Sodor's ecosystem prompted Sir Topham Hatt to banish him to the barren wasteland of The Other Railway, where it was thought he would never survive. Five years later, Sir Topham Hattpicked up strange activity coming from The Other Railway. He then hired the original Star Trains Team, led by Thomas Sr. and consisting of Edward and Bowler to investigate. Upon arrival, Bowler betrayed the team to Diesel 10 and Edward and Thomas Sr. were captured. Edward barely escaped and returned to Sodor to tell Thomas, Thomas Sr's son, about his father's assumed death. After a few years passed, Diesel 10 declared war on Sodor and his army made its way to Tidmouth. Sir Topham Hatt then turned to the new Star Trains team, consisting of Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward to stop Diesel 10 and end the Sodor Wars. Levels '1. Tidmouth This is the engine's home-station. The team must go to Tidmouth Station, repel the invaders, and proceed to the yards fight a boss. '2. Knapford' While progressing towards Barrow-in-Furness, the team encounters the primary terminus station of Knapford. Many enemies lie in ambush along the way. '3. Elsbridge' Diesel 10's army has taken over Elsbridge and planted a bomb there. When Star Trains become aware of this, their rivals Star Diesels (Consiting of Diesel, Spamcan, Bowler and Diesel 9) show up, commencing the most dangerous fight so far - with a timed bomb preparing to detonate. '4. Ffarquhar' Diesel 10 has built some secret weapon at Ffarquar. You must find and destroy this secret weapon. '5. Crosby' In order to rescue Percy, you must navigate through to Crosby Station. After navigating through yard, you rescue Percy from one of Diesel 10's bio-weapons and head onward. 6. Suddrey You have to destroy the Suddrey defense base in order to move on. After taking down the shield that's guarding the base and the enemies guarding it, Thomas then just needs to shoot the many yellow spots on the massive enemy core and decimate the base. '7. Brendam' An assault is occurring on the China Clay Works. You must assist Bill and Ben in defending the Clay Works. After destroying ten of the enemies, the enemy superweapon appears to destroy the base. After it's core appears, you have a short amount of time to dispose of it. '8. Wellsworth' Diesel 10 has turned Wellsworth yard into a firery wsteland. The boss here is some kind of enemy bio-weapon. Note that since you are near such heat, the you will take constant damage during the level. The amount and speed of the damage you receive is determined by how close you fly to the fires. ''' 9. Killdane' Diesel 10 is using Killdane as a factory to make more weapons for his army. You must take out the main factory there. Your approach to the factory is following a supply train pulled by 'Arry and Bert, towards the end of the level you travel past 8 switches that swich the points and send 'Arry and Bert crashing into the factory, destroying it. '10. Cronk' A battle is occurring at Cronk. Sir Topham Hatt asks Star Trains to win it. This is the only level with three bosses. '11. Maron' Thomas goes on a solo search and destroy mission to attack the bio-weapon in Marron Yards. '12. Rolf's Castle' Diesel 10's army has polluted Castle Lake. You must find the leader of this operation and defeat him. You are assisted by Rosie. After destroying the enemy army, Fox does battle with a mind-controlled Salty, now eqiped with mortar lauchers. '13. Crovan's Gate' While heading through Crovan's Gate, Diesel 10's army sends missiles towards the Narrow Gauge sheds. You must protect the sheds until the shields come online. Rosie appears and helps to destroy one. '14. Vicarstown' This is the last outpost before you reach Barrow-In-Furness. The Star Trains team flies straight through the middle of Diesel 10's Defense army. After making it through the 3 lines of defense, Thomas destroys the superweapon boss before moving on. '15. Barrow-In-Furness''' At Barrow-In-Furness, Star Trains is attacked by the disfigured Star Diesels, who are more powerful \ than before (bubble shields!). Still, Star Trains takes them all down. Thomas goes to Diesel 10's lair to face Diesel 10 alone. He reaches Diesel 10 and fights him, but when he is defeated he reveals his true form, a giant floating diesel engine with a massive claw. After destroying both of his claw and engine, Diesel 10 tries one final attempt to kill Thomas by self-detonating, but Thomas is seemingly rescued by his father Thomas Sr.. Two Engines are shown narrowly escaping the explosion, but Thomas is then shown looking around his ship and when his sanity is questioned by his teammates, he softly denies these accusations. Whether or not the voice and ship that lead him to safety are really Thomas' surviving father, a ghost, or psychological manifestation is debatable. Ending With their leader defeated, Diesel 10's remaining forces surender, and the Sodor Wars end. The engines are congradulated by Sir Topham Hatt, and Star Trains is cheered by the engines as they steam off into the sunset. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers